Project Zeus
by Karkarius White
Summary: Talon has a genetic engineering lab, and use a mysterious serum to create super soldiers. well... they try to at least. This is the story of one of the successes of the lab, called Zeus because of the resulting control over lightning, and the large eagle wings. His life is about to get complicated. Reviews welcome, Rated M for language and implied sexual content. (OC x Tracer)
1. Ch 1, Amnesia Sucks

**AN: I own nothing, otherwise this would be cannon (obviously...)**

 **Also, I have yet to play Overwatch, but i do know some of the lore (well... most of it, but i digress)**

* * *

 **King's Row, London 10 P.M. GMT**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

So, upon escaping Talon's lab, I decided to head to King's Row. I always did love England…

Upon arriving I found a group of humans and omnics alike, waiting for somebody important, if I had to guess, but anyways, I decided to blend with the crowd, I'm quite glad my jacket hides my new wings, they're cool and all, but I doubt people are just gonna ignore them…

So… it turns out that the 'important person' was Tekhartha Mondatta himself!

Blending worked pretty well, until I bumped into some chick with some high tech accessories, I recognized her from the Talon files I stole, she's Lena Oxton, otherwise known as 'Tracer'. She's one of the good guys… I think… Damn it… whatever Talon was doing to me is still fucking with my memory… I gotta find somewhere safe...

I caught a glimpse of something… What was it? Where? As my mind raced back through what I'd just seen, I remembered seeing what looked like the reflection on a scope… but that makes no sense, unless…

I decided to act, grabbing Tracer, I whispered "no time to explain, protect Mondatta, he's in danger", then I threw off my jacket, and took to the skies, racing to a rooftop behind the one where I saw the glare, upon landing, I grab the 2 foot cylinder I took from Talon, and click the button on the side, grinning as the 6 foot tall hammer unfolded "now that's my kind of weapon" still grinning, I raced off towards where I saw the glare, if I'm glad for anything from my old life, it's learning how to freerun.

So, upon finding Widowmaker, I casually leaned against a wall behind her, grinning because she didn't know I was there, or that she had been busted

"Hello Widowmaker, waiting for someone?"

The look of sheer terror on her face! I damn near fainted from laughter!

"How!?"

Shrugging "I have my ways…" making sure that my grip was solid on my hammer, I stood up "so, easy or hard? It makes no difference to me."

Growling, she turned to hit me with the stock of her rifle, I grinned as I caught it, and flipped her over "that was cute, care to try again?" as I spun my hammer in one hand, a seemingly impossible thing, given it's size

Again, she tried to hit me, growling. Some people never learn…

Grabbing the stock of her rifle again, this time I tried to disarm her. Somehow, she escaped my grip and ran off. Chasing after her, I decided to hit the button on my hammer, this time, I was greeted by the sight of a sniper rifle… wait… why is the clip so far back? Wait…. It's not a normal sniper, it's a goddamned railgun! Sweet! I'm all over this, loading a non-lethal round, I took aim at Widowmaker's knee, that should do the trick.

 **(Yes I am aware of the fact that railguns are basically always lethal, so let's just say that it was a nonlethal round because it was on low power mode)**

Firing, and hitting my target, I grinned. Putting away my rifle, I walked over to where she landed "I used to be a sniper like you, then I took a railgun to the knee" I said, laughing "congrats, you've just made the world of the internet laugh, by existing"

About this time Tracer shows up

"Bloody Hell, what is this?"

Shit… hadn't thought this through… still grinning "hello Tracer, glad you could make it" I said, trying to keep the nervousness from showing "I got you a present, the would-be assassin of Tekhartha Mondatta."

Dumbfounded, Tracer looked at me "ok, now that I figured, but who are you?"

My grin fell from my face "yeah... I can't remember my name right now…"

A look of apprehension fell onto her face "oh… you're a Talon experiment…"

As I looked down "yeah…" then, deciding not to be a coward "but,.. I'd like to join Overwatch…."

"Ok…" Tracer seemed kinda… I don't know… nervous?

"I'll sweeten the deal… not only do you get Widowmaker here," as I made sure that the bindings were secure "but I happen to have talon's entire database, as of 2 weeks ago, I haven't looked through it all yet though…"

"Hmm…" she paused for what felt like eternity, but finally she said "you do realize that by joining Overwatch, you'll be wanted by most governments, right?"

"Pfft, what the hell can they do to me, that Talon hasn't already done?" I replied, standing up

She grinned "your choice luv, let's go!" as she ran off, I remembered my name, Karkarius…. Shit… I can't remember my last name…. Hopefully it will come to me….

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar 12:30 A.M. CET**

 **Tracer POV**

* * *

So, this guy, with eagle wings, which I may, or may not want to pet, shows up, and basically gift wraps a Talon assassin for me, what's not to like?

So I took him and the bound Widowmaker to Watchpoint Gibraltar, where I know Winston is, and possibly more members of the old Overwatch crew, and upon arrival I was greeted with hugs from Winston, as he was waiting for us, apparently, my new friend and i had made the news…

"Wait…Hold on luv, you mean to tell me that we're known?"

Winston replied with "yeah…"

With a grin I said "good… the world can do with some inspiration, isn't that right…" as I turned to my new friend I realized that he kinda needed a name "What should we call you, since you can't remember your name?"

"Well, good news on that front," he replied, "I've remembered my first name, Karkarius"

"Hmm… I've heard that name before… I can't quite place it… do you remember your mum's name?"

"No…" he replied, looking sad

Damn it! I made him upset! "Sorry luv, didn't think before I asked…"

Standing up a little bit straighter, he said "It's fine"

shrugging , I turned to winston "well, my new friend Karkarius and I need a place to stay now, since we're wanted for vigilantism... "

Chuckling, Winston replied "you know, I was just about to recall all Overwatch agents, so I suspect that this place is about to get crowded, go ahead to the dorms, each of you pick one, then I'll enter it into the system, got it?"

"Got it" both Karkarius and I replied at the same time "heh, jinx" again, we said it at the same time

I like this guy, I feel like this is the beginning of a long friendship…

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, this idea has been kicking around in my head for a while, and so I decided to start writing, if you want to see more, leave a review or a pm, I'll keep going as long as you keep wanting more**


	2. Ch 2, Lightning, Drinks, Fun

**AN: welcome! So, I'm gonna keep writing this, since i've got plenty of ideas, so in this chapter, we get to see some lightning, sounds fun, no?**

 **Again, I own nothing**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar 7 A.M. CET (Same day as CH 1)**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

So… upon getting myself a dorm, I asked Winston where a training room is, he told me, though he looked a bit puzzled as to why I wanted to train already, I just told him that I feel more at home there, and he stopped asking.

What he didn't know, is that my wings are only the secondary effect of the serum Talon gave me, the primary was control over lightning, and all forms of electricity, and unfortunately… I was losing control…

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

So, there I was, enjoying a book, and some scotch, not that shite americans call bourbon, but actual scotch, when Winston tells me that there's a power surge in the training room, the same one that he had sent Karkarius to, so he might be in danger.

Jumping up, my scotch forgotten, I raced to the training room, only to be greeted by a being of pure electricity…

I may, or may not, have fainted…

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

Bloody hell this hurts! Exploding into a being of pure energy is not fun, no matter how you look at it. I imagine that I looked absolutely terrifying, going by Tracer's reaction, unfortunately, I couldn't help her up at the moment, given that I was pure energy, and mostly intangible… Well shit… how am I gonna fix this? Maybe I can turn it off mentally? I have to try something…

 **A few hours later…**

* * *

Finally! I'm not pure energy anymore… Though, Tracer is still unconscious… I should probably wake her up…

Going over to her, I gently shook her shoulder, nothing. I tried a bit harder, still nothing. Finally, I pretty much shook her entire body, in an effort to wake her up. She stirred a little, but wasn't quite awake yet

"Tracer, wake up."

"...Huh?" she's kinda cute when she's half asleep…

"Wake up, you fainted"

Suddenly bolting up, she looked around "What was that?"

Chuckling sheepishly, "yeah… that was me…"

"No, the lightning thing…" she replied, thinking that I was talking about something else

"Yeah, I know, that was me."

"What…?" she looked at me, puzzled

"Talon's serum, gave me control over lightning, and the eagle wings, as a result, I was labeled Project: Zeus." demonstrating my control by having an eagle, made of pure energy, land on my shoulder "see?"

"Zeus… Eagles... " she seemed to be thinking it through "Zeus used eagles as his messengers… and sometimes took their form, right?"

"Aye, that's why I was labeled that."

Something else that serum did, was put my senses into overdrive, I could hear her heartbeat, and see the individual specks of dust in the air, in HD, I could smell the faint trace of scotch on her breath, as well as something else… can't quite put my finger on what…

"You've got the good scotch, and you didn't offer me any? I'm hurt…." I said, feigning hurt

"How…?" she looked puzzled

"The serum enhanced my senses, I could smell it on your breath" grinning

She looked embarrassed, as if I was gonna fault her for enjoying the peace around here.

"Relax, I'm not judging you, I enjoy scotch from time to time"

She seemed relieved after that… why does she care what I think?

"I still have some left, if you'd like?"

"Sure, sounds good" offering her my hand

"C'mon then luv, let's go." she took my hand, and I pulled her up. I think I surprised her with how strong I am. Huh, interesting… her face is red… I wonder…

"Alright, lead the way" I said, shooing away my previous train of thought

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

Oh. My. God. Talon did well with whatever serum they made, Karkarius is quite powerful, when he helped me up it seemed like he wasn't even trying… he's studying my face right now, so I gotta keep calm… Must… Not… Blush….

"Alright, lead the way" he said, shaking me out of my own train of thought, and I looked myself over, dusting off, and led him to my dorm, which coincidentally, is directly across from his, huh. Interesting…

So, when we got there, I hid my book, because reasons… and got the scotch, pouring each of us a glass, and offering him his

"Drink up luv, it's the good stuff" I said, grinning

grinning too, he took the glass, said "bottom's up" and drained it

"Umm… luv, that's not how you drink scotch…"

"I know, but I kinda got stuff to forget…" he replied, his grin fading

"Oh… right…" I frowned, "I've got some stuff better suited for that, you don't do that with the expensive stuff." I said, going to my fridge, which miraculously, had my older stuff too, the well aged stuff "Oh my… I forgot these here last time"

Looking confused, he said "last time?"

"This was my dorm while overwatch was legally active"

"Oh, neat"

"Yeah, here we go" I said, pulling out some of the cheaper, but still delicious, scotch.

"Hey, you want a mixer?" he said, looking like he just had an idea.

"Uhh… sure..?" I replied, curious

He disappeared into my kitchen, then came out holding a pair of almost golden drinks

"I present the Golden Lightning, something I may or may not have come up with five seconds ago" he said, grinning proudly

"Alright then luv, let's try it then" I said, taking one

It tasted like caramel, but there was an almost… electrical taste to it… like he added pure energy as an ingredient, I could taste some apple, and a hint of lemon too. Sipping it, I asked him what was in it

"Well, sugar, caramel liqueur, apple cider, and a few drops of lemon juice, as well as me, running an electrical current through it, and I added some lime juice too, just a few drops though." he replied sipping it "not bad huh?"

"Not bad at all," I replied, giggling "what alcohol, other than the liqueur, did you use?"

Grinning, he replied, "some of the cheaper scotch"

"Well then… the cheap stuff does have it's uses" I said, grinning

Chuckling, he said "yeah, I guess so."

We drank a lot of those… they were surprisingly good, strong too…

 **A few hours, and a lot more drinks later…**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

Holy shit I'm drunk.

Laughing like a madman, I was showing Tracer some cool tricks I had picked up from my old life, as well as telling her some of what I'd remembered of my past.

"You did what?" she asked, laughing

"I kicked the guy off the roof, I did the whole, 'this is sparta!' thing too, I mean… he died, but that's what he gets, trying to be a thief"

"Wow, you spartan kicked a guy off of a roof" she said, clapping slowly

"Well, it was that, or he'd steal my blueprints"

"Blueprints?" she asked, puzzled

"Yeah, I tinkered for a living, towards the end there, I worked on some quantum stuff, actually… I could probably Re-engineer your harness, and make it less… clunky…"

She suddenly seemed more interested "you could?"

"Yeah, not right now, given that I'm like… hella drunk… but I could…"

"You'd do that for me? Someone you met yesterday?"

"Yeah, I like to help people, and now I'm better equipped to do so" I replied

She stood up, and hugged me "thank you…"

Hugging back, I replied "it helps that you're pretty, you do realize that, right?" I said

"Shut up…" she said, breaking the hug, and smiling

"But it's true!"

Giggling, she flopped onto her bed, "Well, we're drunk, we should probably sleep, no?"

"Yeah, I'll head to my dorm, see you later Tracer"

"Kark, just call me Lena" I heard as I turned to leave

"Alright, see you later then, Lena" and I returned to my dorm, flopped onto my own bed, and fell asleep thinking about my new friend, Lena… I think I like this woman… I think she likes me too…

One can only hope...

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's Chapter 2 done, gotta keep writing, otherwise I'll get distracted, Leave a review, I want to know how I'm doing**


	3. Ch 3, Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**AN: I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Just kidding, it's fun, so why should I stop?**

 **Also, I learned that adding electricity to alcohol, ends in useless alcohol, they couldn't have gotten drunk… sorry. But hey, it's a story right? So fuck logic.**

 **Anyways, onto the story, once again I own nothing**

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar 10:00 A.M.**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

Why in the name of Queen Elizabeth, does my head hurt so bloody badly? What the hell? Where'd my cheap scotch go? And why…

Oh. Right. Kark came over, and we made Golden Lightning, and got drunk off our arses… Shite… I hope I didn't do anything too… well.. I've got my clothes on still, so nothing happened apparently… that's good, though, to be honest with myself, I wouldn't mind if it was with him… he's certainly the kind of guy I'd date…

Anyways, moving swiftly on, I need to get a shower… and make myself presentable…

* * *

 **At the same time…**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

What the hell? Why is my head hurting so much? Better yet, why does my everything hurt? Did I really get _that_ drunk?

Shit… I hope I kept it in my pants… oh hey, I'm in my room, and my clothes are still on. And exactly as I remember them, seems like I was a gentleman, good.

Getting up, I scrounged around for some coffee, finding some, I started a brew while I got a shower, didn't need to smell like my mixer on the first day of the job… speaking of which, some of the others are probably gonna get here today, should be interesting…

I should go check on Widowmaker, I do owe her one from when I escaped… granted, I won't free her, but I could probably convince Overwatch to go a bit easier on her

After getting out of the shower, and finding an outfit more my style, I headed out, coffee in hand, sipping it as I walked towards the command center

Tracer… sorry, Lena joined me shortly after I started walking along the hall

"hey Lena, what's up?"

"why did you have to make such a strong drink?" she said, groaning "better yet, how are you not in pain?"

Shrugging, I replied "probably a combination of Talon's serum, and the fact that I used to drink a lot of scotch."

"you lucky prick…" she said, seeming jealous

"hey, if it makes you feel better, the first few Overwatch members are arriving today"

That did the trick "do you know who?" she asked excitedly, her pain seemingly forgotten

Chuckling, I responded with "haven't a clue, I only recognized you when I met you because Talon wanted you to be my first target… I refused, and broke free. They thought that they had removed my free will, they were mistaken"

She looked surprised at that "you were meant to kill me?"

"yeah… but when they showed me your picture… I refused, someone so…" I stopped, dropping my coffee, and clutching my head, as memories came flooding back, falling to my knees, I fought back the pain, gritting my teeth

"Kark? You okay?" she asked, kneeling next to me, my coffee in her hand, unspilled.

"mm…. Memmmm… Memories…. Hurt… likee…. Hell…" I struggled to speak, because if I wasn't careful, I'd start screaming in pain…

"I've got your back, whatever you need…"

As the pain subsided, I stood up "well, I remember a bit more now, such as my last name." I paused, catching my breath for a moment "Karkarius White, at your service" I said with a grin

Chuckling, she lightly pat my back "when Mercy gets here, you need to see her about your amnesia, she might be able to help"

"yeah, sure" I replied, then remembered my promise to her last night "hey, change of plans,follow me" I said, going to a room I remembered seeing yesterday

"what?" puzzled, she followed me anyway

"I made you a promise, I intend to keep it"

"what promise?"

"I can make your Chronal Accelerator less clunky, and possibly overcharge it"

"OH… right, yeah, right behind you" she said, following me close.

* * *

 **A few hours later, in a room with four strange looking devices in the four corners of the room…**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

I forgot about the promise he'd made… while yes, I'm grateful for the accelerator, it gets in the way… I can't even take it off in the shower…

If he can fix that… I might just kiss him…

* * *

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

"alright, the devices in the corners are Chronal anchors, they will make it to where you can remove your accelerator, while I tinker with it, and make something just as cool" I said, powering up the four anchors

"whoa…" I heard her say, as the chronal field flickered on "here" she said, handing me the accelerator

"shouldn't take too long, I'll need to measure how thick your arms and legs are, I'm splitting the simple anchor into four parts, a pair of bracers, and greaves, simple, light, and waterproof, unfortunately, you won't be able to remove these either, unless you're wearing the main accelerator, and I'm programming a safety, so that they lock in place, and can't be removed unless you're wearing the main accelerator."

"so, what should I do while I wait?"

Shrugging, I replied "haven't a clue, but try not to blow anything up"

Chuckling she said "I make no promises luv"

* * *

 **Many hours of work later…**

* * *

"done" I said, holding up the newly created Chronal Anchor greaves, as the bracers were lying on the table "you ready?"

"you bet your arse I am!" she replied, smiling brightly

"here you go" I said, handing her the greaves then the bracers

As she hurried to to put them on, I went back to reassembling the main accelerator, I had to disassemble parts of it so that I could get an idea of how some of the tech worked, I hadn't made any changes, but… well, Winston probably won't like it if I end up breaking the thing while trying to improve it, fortunately, I was able to fix it up, and I set it backon the table

Turning around, I saw tracer trying to put her anchors on over her clothes "um… Lena, I'd recommend that you put those on under your clothes…"

"oh… well… look away then luv"

"alright," I said, looking away "you're good"

"luv, I might just have to kiss you, if this works."

Now I _really_ hope it works

"alright luv, I'm decent now"

Turning around, I saw the outline of the four anchors on her lower arms and legs

"you ready for the test?"

"hell yes."

Chuckling, I gave a countdown, then turned off the anchors in the room, not her anchors, they can't shut down, they also have unlimited power, due to the fact that I copied Winston's power source from the main accelerator,and made it smaller

"so, you good?" I asked, turning back around

As she made sure that she was still in one piece, I saw the smile start to show itself as she looked back at me

And then she tackled me, broke the main accelerator, and kissed me.

I'm not sure if I even care that she broke the main accelerator.

As she broke the kiss, she looked at the broken accelerator "shite…"

"well… you can't use your abilities wearing just those, they don't have the power for that."

"shite! You mean I can't go on mission for a while?"

"probably not, let's go tell Winston the news, good and bad"

She got off of me, stood up, then offered me her hand. Taking it, I was pulled into another kiss, this one more passionate then the one before

I, of course, kissed back… I mean, who the hell wouldn't? A beautiful, British woman just kissed you, Kiss back you idiot!

Then again, I always did love England…

After breaking the kiss, I jokingly said "you know, I could easily get used to that"

"mmmmm…." she seemed to be thinking through something

"Lena?"

"oh… nothing love" is it just me, or did she say 'love' instead of 'luv'?

"right…" I said, suspicious "let's go see Winston"

"right, yeah, lead the way"

* * *

 **A little while later…**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

I bloody love this guy! I could kiss him for hours… no Lena, keep your head on straight, and talk to him later, preferably over some more Golden Lightning…

Anyways, we talked to Winston, gave him the broken accelerator, and returned to my dorm room. Yes, I brought him back to my room, giggling like a bloody schoolgirl. And we shared some drinks, and he went back to his room.

Ever the gentleman, even when drunk… I think I love him…

* * *

 **AN: and that's Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Leave a review, or drop me a PM, I want to know what you think.**


	4. Ch 4, Projects, Parents, Love, Oh My!

**AN: Sorry about the delay, my Internet went out. I'm eager to get back to writing, so let's do this!**

 **There are other Projects, all under the main Project: OLYMPUS**

 **Project Olympus:**

 **Zeus - Karkarius**

 **Hades - TBD**

 **Poseidon - TBD**

 **Arachne - Widowmaker**

 **Thanatos - Reaper**

 **Apollo - Leo (to be introduced)**

 **Artemis - Lyn (to be introduced)**

 **Hephaestus - TBD**

 **Ares - TBD**

 **Hermes - TBD**

 **Athena - TBD**

 **Demeter - TBD**

 **Theia - Robyn (to be introduced)**

 **Nyx - TBD**

 **I am accepting oc submisions for the other projects, if you guys want to submit one, I've put a link to a template Doc so that you can submit the ocs in the necessary format on my profile bio, please make sure to check the available Projects so that you don't submit a duplicate of a taken one. Please use Google Docs and PM a link to it, which can be done by periodically putting line breaks into the link, so that it doesn't read as one**

 **Anyways, On with the story!**

 **As per usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar 12:00 PM**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

I'm Getting more memories back, so that's good. I remembered some of the other Projects, Apollo, and Artemis… I need to ask Winston about a potential rescue mission… I know there are others… I just can't remember them… As it is, I need to speak with Project: Arachne, Widowmaker… Ideally I can convince her to join Overwatch, but that's just wishful thinking… They wiped her mind too much, the original Amélie is long gone… I knew her before the mind wipe… she was kind... Nothing like the Widowmaker she is now…

Anyways, grabbing my Mp3 player, and finding a suitable list, popping in my earbuds, I Decided to train. Heh, the first song was Halo, by Starset, fitting, given my feelings towards Lena. Anyways, listening to my music, I did some basic workout stuff, crunches, sprints, and the like. Then, I decided to do some flight training, and heading to the larger, partially outdoor, training room, I took off my white cloak **(It's AltaÏr's robes from AC 1)** I unfurled my wings, and took off, doing some basic warm-up stuff, just flying around for a while. I did this for a while, then did more advanced stuff, finding a training robot, and reprogramming it to throw baseballs at me while I flew, so that I could train my avoidance skills, and the like.

So after about 6 hours of training, I returned to my room, covered in sweat, and in desperate need of a shower. Taking out my earbuds, I set about getting a shower.

* * *

 **Moments Earlier, With Tracer**

 **Tracer's POV (obviously…)**

* * *

So, since I broke my Accelerator, I've been sidelined from all missions until Winston can repair it… All because of me, being excited.

Frowning, I set my book aside, as I looked around for something to do, I heard a door in the hallway open, thinking it was one of the old Overwatch crew returning, I took a peek out the door, and was greeted with the sight of Karkarius, he must've been training, because he was drenched in sweat, he'd had his headphones in, so he couldn't hear me. I wonder what he looks like without a shirt… No! Bad Lena! He's your friend!

Sighing, I closed my door, and went back to my book.

Why couldn't I just ask him out? This isn't like me, I'm the fearless Tracer! So why am I so bloody scared, just of asking a guy out?

After deciding that I could use some music, I scrounged around for my old Mp3 player, and finding a list that seemed good, I started reading, while listening to my music.

The 2nd Law - Isolated System by Muse was first, followed by The 2nd Law - Unsustainable. Huh, usually they play the other way around… shrugging, I returned to my book.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Karkarius**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

After my shower, I looked around for a workshop of some sort, I had a weapon to fabricate. Putting my earbuds in once more, I got to work. I grabbed some leather bracers as the bases, finding some steel for the blades. I then set about making 10 identical talon-like blades. Then, setting the blades aside, I got to work making the deploying mechanism, so that the talons could retract into the bracer, without cutting apart the bracer itself. Once I'd finished the mechanism, and made it twice, I attached the blades to the mechanism, and the mechanism to the bracer. Upon completion, I was rewarded with the sight of two identical clawed bracers, which retracted by pressing a button on the side with my thumb, easily able to be done with one hand.

Now for the fun part, since I've started to maintain control of my lightning, I channeled it to the claws, which is why they're steel, so that I can do this. Laughing as I looked at the now electrified claws, I released the energy, retracting the blades. Granted, I had to absorb that electricity, but I'm unaffected by it anyways. Come to think of it, the mind wipe was mostly reliant on electricity, and zapping parts of the brain… That's probably why I was able to resist it, I absorbed the electricity… Ha! Talon fucked themselves over with that!

Walking back to my room, Madness by Muse was playing... I wonder if my Mp3 player is trying to tell me something? Given that it's been playing oddly fitting music for my current situation…

Shrugging, I opened my door and walked into my room, and took my cloak off, setting it aside, and heading over to the bedroom, I changed into my simple black T-shirt, and black jeans, More suitable when I'm not on call.

Sighing, I looked for something interesting online, failing to find anything I didn't already know, I looked around my room for something interesting to do. Finding a bookshelf, I browsed the selection, and realized something: this is all stuff that I remember liking, nothing here isn't something that I like. Looking around more closely, I realized something, there is a faded name on the door… Angelina White… my mother… stunned, I looked around more, and found a piece of paper, a note, written to me… how could my mom know that I'd be coming here?

The note read: "To my son, Karkarius"

"Hello dear, I know you're probably calling yourself Zeus now, and that you're madly in love with Tracer. I also know that you're wondering how I know this, the answer is simple. I can see through time, and have seen the events leading to my death, and your abduction by Talon, and unfortunately, I can do nothing to stop them. I can only help you along the way, and I've asked Winston to help me, setting your room up exactly as you'll like it, though, as I write this, you're a collection of cells, not even born yet. Just know that even now, I love you, and always will. Fight the good fight, and save the world, you can reshape this world, but only with the help of your friends, so don't abandon them, regardless of the consequences"

"I love you son, do me proud."

Crying as I read the last few words, I dropped the note, mom… I immediately went to go show Tracer, but realized something, there's a note on the back of the door, how the hell could I have missed it?

It read: "Lena likes you too, so ask her out!"

It was signed by Winston… how did I miss this note? Let alone the gorilla in my room? Unless… it was behind the sign, and he was acting at my mom's behest. Hmm…

Sighing, I looked at my watch, 12:41 AM… she's probably asleep now…

Shrugging, I decided to get some sleep, I'll talk to Lena tomorrow morning, and show her the notes, and the sign on my door.

* * *

 **AN: DUN DUN DUN! some major stuff happened this chapter. cool, no?**

 **Anyways, drop a review, or a PM, I want to know what you think.**


	5. Ch 5, Thanks Luv

**AN: Thanks to Fireball, for submitting Garret Queen as Project Ares, I'll be adding him soon, just gotta get the main pairing going, which will be this chapter, so yeah, after this chapter, expect more action, and more plot bomb drops. Also, I'm planning to add a lemon at some point, but I'll put a warning in the chapter with the lemon, so that it's not a surprise.**

 **As per the usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar 7:30 AM**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

Shite… I fell asleep while I was reading… Again… Bloody hell I need some action, I'll go mad at this rate without it…

Oh well, at least Karkarius hasn't had to go on mission yet… I want to be his first mission partner… I'm beginning to suspect he has feelings for me too… I hope that I'm right…

Huh? Oh… I left my headphones on… They're playing Nervous by X-Ambassadors… huh, how fitting.

 **(OH NOES! IT'S THE RISE OF THE SENTIENT MP3 PLAYERS! THEY ARE TRYING TO RUN OUR LIVES! *panics*)**

The worst part is that I'm not usually nervous when talking to anyone, I've always been fearless… yet this one guy, just has to make me act like a nervous wreck… what the hell, me?

As I got up, and set about getting myself cleaned up, and showering, I thought about how I would tell Karkarius how I felt… I didn't find any way to do it easily…

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Karkarius**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

I woke up to Antigravity, by Starset, I must've left my earbuds in… oh well, I think today is the day… I'm gonna man up, and tell Tr-, Lena, the truth, and I'll show her the notes that I found.

Getting up, getting a shower, after removing my earbuds and plugging my Mp3 player in to charge, of course, I got dressed, in my off-duty clothes: A black T-shirt, with one of my favorite bands on it, Linkin Park, and A pair of black jeans.

Mustering all of my courage, I went and knocked on Lena's door, ready for anything.

Except for a half-dressed Lena. That, I wasn't ready for.

"OH!" she said, looking incredibly embarrassed, "wasn't expecting you…"

"Is that how you usually answer the door?" I said, grinning playfully

"Oi! I just woke up you prick."

Laughing, I replied "Well, I found some stuff in my room, that you might be interested in seeing, as it pertains to the two of us."

"What?" she said, looking confused "but that dorm's been empty since… Oh my god… Angelina…"

"Yep, I called her mom though."

"How did I miss that? You look a lot like her! She was killed shortly before my arrival, but I've seen pictures of her when she was in her younger years… and holding a child… I'd always wondered what had become of the child…"

"Well, now you know…" I said, smiling "anyways, can I come in? This isn't something to announce to the whole world"

"Yea, come in, I'll get dressed real quick like, promise" she said, rushing off towards her bedroom.

"Alrighty" I said, stepping inside and shutting the door.

I did get a nice view of her though…

Mentally slapping myself, and shaking my head, I sat down in a chair, and waited for Lena to come back. Which wasn't very long, she came back dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, with Muse on it, and her RAF jacket

"You like Muse too?" I said, smiling

"You bet your arse!" she replied, smiling brightly

"So, I found a couple of notes, one was from my mother to me, and the other was from Winston" I said, pulling the notes out of my pocket

"One was from Winston? What's that one about?" she asked, obviously puzzled

"That one only makes sense after reading the first one" I said, offering her the note from my mom

As she read it, I studied her facial expressions, watching for what I'd suspected would happen when she read a certain line… and bingo, there's the blush.

After she was done reading the first note, she looked up, "so…"

"That's where this note comes in…" I said, offering her the other note

As she read, I saw her try not to smile, I have no clue why she'd try to hide it though…

"so... " I said, once she'd finished the note "I'm assuming that Winston knows you well or something, and is better at picking up the hints than I am…"

"Yeah…" she said, blushing

"It's true you know, that's why I broke out, and refused to kill you…" I said, moving to sit next to her

"You fell in love with me when you saw my picture?" she said, smiling softly

"Not just then, that started the ball rolling, it really hit me when we first met…"

"Aww… Really?" she asked, smiling brighter

"Yeah. that's why I wanted to help you with your accelerator" I said

"Aww… Thanks Love" she said, pulling me into a hug

"No, I should thank you Lena, you saved me from Talon, even if you didn't directly do anything… So thank you" I said, hugging back.

* * *

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

OH MY GOD… HE LIKES ME TOO?! Smiling as I hugged him, I thought of so many things that I wanted to do… some of which are too… Intimate to do right now, since we're just starting to get together, together, but maybe someday soon... Without thinking, I kissed him, he didn't object, and judging by his reaction, he was hoping for it… Maybe that day will be sooner than I thought…

Though, Now we need to tell Winston, and thank him, he did help after all.

Though, first we're gonna just enjoy each other's company, and probably waste the day doing so. As we talked, he seeme more relaxed than he did before, that's probably why he's been so… I don't know… Distant? Whatever you call it, he's not now, he's right here, with me… I don't think I've ever been so happy before, or smiled so much…

Change is good… I'm happy again, truly happy, just like my days as a test pilot, fearless and free…

* * *

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

"Lena?" I said, as she seemed to be lost in thought

"Huh? Oh sorry love, spaced out for a mo', all better now" she said with a grin

"I could tell, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just how much has changed over the course of 3 days"

"Yeah, but change is good. It makes way for progress" I said, grinning

"My thoughts exactly" she said, as she pulled me into another kiss

I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it for Chapter 5, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!**

 **Anyways, Leave a review, or a PM.**

 **OC submissions are still open, check my profile for the list of available Project names**

 **Stay Shiny Everyone!**


	6. Ch 6, Zeus V Thanatos

**AN: Apologies for the lack of a chapter yesterday, I was a bit busy, but I'm back, with another chapter**

 **OC submissions are still open, just check my profile for the available Project names.**

 **And as for the lemon, I'll be working on that in a few chapters, probably chapter 10.**

 **Also, I've thought up a ship name, and found a song for the pairing as well**

 **Ship Name: Tracing Lightning**

 **Ship Song: Gorgeous by X-Ambassadors**

 **Also, I'm debating moving my updates to every other day, as my life's getting more busy as of late.**

 **As per usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar 8:30 A.M. CET**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

When I woke up, I was not in my bed… and I had someone next to me… I had my clothes on, except for my shirt, as Tracer was curled up into my chest, sleeping soundly. I tried to get up without disturbing her, and somehow managed it, going into the kitchen to cook breakfast

* * *

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon, and sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, and was greeted by the sight of my still shirtless boyfriend… I love that I can call him that... as he cooked, I silently watched him, trying to do my best to surprise him, as I leaned against the doorway… I'd thought I was silent at least…

"Hey Lena"

"How?"

As he pointed to his wings, then his ears "Eagle Senses, Remember?"

"Ah, right, so I can't sneak up on you…" I said, pouting

Grinning he put a plate of food in front of me "Well, at least nobody will, definitely not on mission"

"You got orders?" I asked, hoping that he didn't

"Correction: We've got orders"

"Did Winston fix the accelerator?"

"Yep, and we're going on mission with Fareeha and Angela."

"AWESOME!" I practically Shouted, suddenly wide awake, and full of energy, as I demolished the bacon and eggs.

Chuckling, he got himself a plate, sitting across from me, "So, it's a simple recon mission, but Project: Thanatos was seen nearby, so we'll have to be careful"

"Thanatos?" I asked, puzzled

"Oh, right, you know him as Reaper."

"Oh, What other Projects are there?"

"I can remember some of them, Arachne is Widowmaker, I'm Zeus, there was Apollo, Artemis, and Ares…" he frowned as he said their names, as if the memories were more painful than before

"You ok Love?" I asked, putting my hand on his

After a while, he said "yeah… Just remembered their real names… Leo was Apollo… My best friend… his sister Lyn was Artemis. Ares Was my friend Garret... "

"Why the past tense?" I asked, puzzled

"I'm not sure if they survived…"

"Oh…" I said. Having finished my food, I got up, and went over to him, hugging him "I'm sure they're fine, we'll ask Winston about a rescue mission…"

"That's just it, if they are alive, then they're probably mind wiped… and likely against us."

"But you escaped, and made it here, so why can't they?"

"The mind wipe is a electricity reliant process, and I am able to absorb all forms of electricity, so when they tried to zap my brain, it was useless…" he said, his food forgotten

"Cheer up Luv, we'll figure something out"

He smiled when I said that, then finished his food, his Golden eyes glowing with a light they didn't have before...

"You ready to go?" he said, throwing on his shirt

"Almost" I said, as I was getting my usual mission outfit on, without the accelerator, it's a slow process

After getting dressed, came out to see that Kark had gone to his room to get his combat uniform on, the long white cloak billowing behind him

"Aren't you a bit obvious in that?"

"Eh, it's my style" he replied, shrugging

"Alright, I'm good to go"

"Shall we?" he said, offering me his arm

"We shall, Mr. White" I said, giggling as I took his arm, and we walked to the Mission Briefing Room

We found Winston waiting for us in the Briefing Room, the Accelerator on the table in front of him.

"Hello lovebirds" he said, chuckling

Karkarius responded with "hey I'm part bird, so that's almost literal" he said, chuckling

I chuckled too, still holding his arm "well then Winston, what've you got for us?"

"Well, we should wait on Mercy and Pharah to get here first."

"Oh, alright then"

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

So, yeah… first mission… Fun… Ah well, at least Tracer's with me… I have a new ability that i've discovered, I can turn into an eagle, an actual eagle! I remembered how to do it just now… Should be fun.

As Mercy and Pharah arrived, I pulled my hood up, as I get nervous around people I don't know too well… Tracer looked at me funny, but she didn't say anything, thankfully.

Pharah, seeing me asked Winston "Who's the assassin?"

I answered with "Call me Zeus" as my eyes glowed with lightning from underneath my hood

I'll admit, it was unnecessary, but it was funny to see the look of, no pun intended, shock on her face.

"Just Kidding, though that's my callsign. I'm Karkarius"

"Fareeha" she said, offering her hand, but as Lena was currently clinging to me, I couldn't easily return the gesture "What's with the hood?"

"Oh, nothing, just felt like wearing it" I lied, pulling it down.

At which point Mercy spoke up "Karkarius White?"

"Aye, that's me" I said

"I remember you as a tiny child, nothing like the man I see before mein eyes"

"Yeah, I have little memory, thanks to Talon's meddling…"

"Meddling?"

"yea, I was Project Zeus…" I said, frowning

"ah, hence the lightning"

"Yea" I replied, shrugging

"Nice to meet you Karkarius"

"You too Angela"

As Winston gave the briefing, I did a quick check of the mechanism in my talons, as they deployed, they made an almost silent, to me at least, so nobody else heard it, click, one of the gears must not be meshing properly... I'll need to fix that later.

After the briefing, everybody went and collected anything they needed, I however, already had my gear, and waited in the hangar, ready to use my eagle form, rather than ride in the plane, just so that I could show off, not because I'm afraid of riding in planes, because I have no problem with that.

Tracer, Sorry, Lena, came back first, blinking into the hangar, a huge grin on her face, as she did her iconic line "don't worry luv, cavalry's here!"

Smiling, I said "well then, this'll be a cakewalk then"

"One can only hope, but things rarely go according to plan, as evidenced by your escape from Talon"

Mercy came out next, muttering to herself in german, most of which I couldn't understand, but I heard it all

Pharah was last, her bright blue armor shining in the lights from the hangar

"Neat gear there Pharah, If you ever need it repaired, or something improved, I'm your man"

Of course Lena piped up "just don't get too close to him... " she said, Hugging me as if she were afraid that Pharah would steal me away

"Relax Tracer, I'm not interested in him, but I'll be sure to see you if my armor needs repairs"

Nodding I said "we all ready?"

After everyone nodded, I said "alright, let's go" and then I turned into an eagle.

The look on their faces!

I flew around for a moment, then landed on Lena's shoulder

"Love?"

I couldn't very well speak, so I screeched, trying to get my point across

"Was that a 'Let's Go'?"

I nodded, flapping my wings restlessly

Mercy and Pharah were still in awe, as Lena got into the pilot's seat, after I went and landed on the windshield, they shortly followed her in, as a secondary pilot came up the ramp behind them

 **(Let's say that it's a V-22 Osprey, since I know that plane, and it's for troop deployment anyways)**

As Lena started up the rotors I took off, circling above the hangar while I waited, only occasionally flapping my wings to maintain altitude.

It wasn't long before the V-22 took off, flying out of the hangar in VTOL mode, then after reaching a higher altitude, it switched to it's flight mode, and I followed, somehow able to match it's pace, and even overtaking it, as I flew close to the canopy, I looked over at where I knew Lena was sitting, and I kept the pace for a few hours, until finally , I dropped back, made some noise, and was let back inside, as I shifted back to human, well, normal form

"So… you can turn into the messenger of Zeus…" Pharah said hesitantly

"Yep."

"You're sure you're a mortal?"

"Yep, last I checked, I don't bleed Ichor"

Lena called back to us "We're reaching the dropzone, Everybody strap in"

Sitting down, and strapping in, I could feel every change in the air currents outside, every pass of the rotors through the air. It was amazing.

As Lena got the plane into position, the copilot took over as the pilot, as Lena walked back to join the rest of us "You ready?"

"Hell Yea, i've got some Vengeance to exact" I said, grinning, as I pulled up my hood "Let's do this"

As the door opened up, and the ramp dropped down, Pharah, Tracer and I just jumped, but Mercy was reluctant "just jump!" I shouted up to her "one of us will catch you"

As she finally jumped, I saw the exact path she would take as she fell, and told Pharah how to catch her, as Pharah caught her mid-air, and landed using the boosters in her armor, I turned towards the mission area "alright guys, let's go"

"Who made you leader?" I heard Pharah say, to which Lena immediately responded "I did, Winston told me to pick the leader, I pick him."

"That's biased, you love him" Pharah retorted

"I picked him because I trust him not to get us killed, Not because I love him"

Mercy decided to speak now "his mother was a good leader, let's see if he's anything like her. I say that he leads"

Pharah, not looking pleased, begrudgingly sighed "fine. Where to?"

"Pharah, you're on point, Tracer, you're the fastest of us, so you'll be scouting ahead of us three. Use your Recall to come back to us, so that Mercy can patch you up if need be. But whatever you do, please don't die."

"What're you doing?" Mercy asked

"Me? I'm flying" I said, my wings unfolding from beneath my cloak, and shaking themselves off.

As I took off, I used my Eagle Vision, able to see perfectly from any distance, and pulled out my railgun, the 2 foot long canister unfolding into my hands, as I looked through the scope, I saw Lena blinking around, occasionally here, then there, seeming as though she was born to do this, as she excitedly blinked around. As I watched her, I caught something black moving towards me… Thanatos… Shit...

Activating my comms, I said "Reaper spotted, I repeat, Thanatos has been spotted"

Dropping down behind him, after putting away my railgun I stood there, appearing unarmed, as he spun around " You fell into my trap, then threw some kind of mine at me, which exploded into electricity

I just laughed "You, Thanatos, Dare go against the king of the gods? With lightning no less?" I said, deploying my Lightning Talons "Pathetic." as I slashed at him with the now electrified claws

Of course he disappeared, he's a coward. He reappeared behind me, then tried to surprise me, but I had heard him reappear, and turned to face him, talons at the ready "well done, coward, you managed to dodge me, but what about her?" I said, as I gave Pharah the signal to fire, stepping back slightly, as the rocket hit, he disappeared again, and this time, he didn't reappear near either myself or Pharah.

Instead, I heard Mercy yelling for help, as I'm sure that Reaper was over there now, Pharah and I rushed towards where we heard her, and finding Reaper being a dick… again. I simply retracted my talons, grabbed my hammer, and decided to do a bit of leveling the field, as I slammed the hammer into the ground, the energy caused the ground to shake, and lightning arced towards Reaper,

"Well… Isn't this… Shocking…" I heard a voice, Unmistakably Lena's say from behind me

Laughing, I said "hey, _now_ the cavalry's here" Smiling as I walked over to the currently Knocked out Reaper "is it just me, or was that too easy?" I said, as two people came charging at us, and started throwing bombs, and the big one… I don't even know what he was doing.

"Fall Back!" I said, finding some cover, and switching to the lightning cannon mode of my hammer, Taking aim, and using it's chain lightning mode to provide some covering fire as the rest of the team fell back to cover "Pharah, You wanna give them a nice present?"

"With Pleasure" as she stood up, and fired her rockets, hitting the big one, but missing the thin one, But fortunately Lena had that one covered, as she blinked around, using her pistols to distract him "NOW LOVE!" Knowing that to be a signal, I fired the lightning cannon in Burst mode, the electrical bomb of sorts shocking the thin one, but seemingly just annoying the big one

"Dammit… Guys, How much ammo we got?" I asked

"Not enough for the big one, and we don't have the people to make a stand" I heard Lena say, now behind me, her accelerator on cooldown "well… My railgun has HEAT rounds, but that's for tanks, they won't detonate on impact with flesh… But… I have something else…" taking a throwing knife out of my cloak, and throwing one at a wall, pulling out another, and throwing it at the opposite wall "this'll cover our escape, We don't have the people to make a stand, you're right, but at least we know they're here, and that they're up to something, we can let the big guns take over here"

"But…" I heard Pharah object

"No buts, Staying and fighting is suicide, we're not properly equipped for this, so we retreat, and let the others know what we've found, Ok?"

"fine…"

"At some point, We need to capture Reaper, but that can wait. We've gotta go, and quickly" I said, channeling enough energy into the two knives so that they exploded, sealing off the path

"C'mon!" I said, raising my rifle to make sure that we were covered in our escape, I kept the rifle up until we got into the plane, then I put it away, sat down, and buckled in.

Lena sat next to me, and soon fell asleep, while leaning on my arm, a sight that neither Mercy, or Pharah, missed

"Isn't that unwise? Dating a fellow member of Overwatch?" Pharah said, but was immediately scolded by Mercy "They're adults, and fight better together, we just witnessed that."

"but-"

"No buts, it's good for them"

I fell asleep too, leaning on Lena

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! Sorry about the minimal Tracer POV in this chapter, I'll do more of her POV next chapter**

 **As for the eagle form, I'd just come up with it yesterday.**

 **Zeus occasionally took the form of an eagle, so I figured that Karkarius should be able to as well.**

 **Anyways, OC submissions, Reviews, And PMs are welcome.**

 **Stay Shiny Everyone!**


	7. Ch 7, Heroes and Relationship Goals

**AN: So yeah, Lena being adorably cute,** _ **Shocking**_ **right?**

 **I'm sorry… Couldn't help it, when you have a lightning themed character, the puns just keep coming.**

 **Reviews, PMs, And OC submissions welcome**

 **This chapter will be mostly Tracer's POV, since I did that with Karkarius last chapter, and I feel like I haven't written enough lines for tracer yet**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **I own nothing, as per usual**

* * *

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar, 1 PM CET**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

Do you have any idea how strange it is to fall asleep on a flight, then wake up in your bed? It's really strange… Though, it means that Kark carried me here, and is probably still around, oh wait.. . He's asleep next to me. He's got his wings wrapped around me… they're quite soft actually… mmm… I moved to get more comfortable, and ended up resting my head against his chest, Just like I did last night… Yawning as I snuggled against him, I fell asleep quickly

* * *

 **A few hours later… 5 PM CET**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of music… I think it was Gorgeous by X-Ambassadors… Karkarius must've woken up and made dinner, because I could smell that too.. Yawning as I sleepily got out of my bed, I followed the smell of something with garlic into the small kitchen that my room has, and what do you know, Karkarius had made some Pasta, with some extra spice in his, from what I could smell emanating from his plate, He went a little crazy with the peppers

"You got enough peppers in that Love?"

Laughing, he said "yeah, just the way I like it" then standing up, he got my plate from the oven, which had been turned on low, just enough to keep the food warm, but not enough to burn it. " I didn't add any peppers to yours, since I didn't know how you'd like it."

"Oh, I love spicy, but I can smell the peppers from over here…"

"Imagine what I can smell."

"Oh god… Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope, smells delicious to me"

"You're weird, I love you, but you're weird." I said as I sat down, and added some pepper to my food, not near as much as he'd added to his, but just enough for me, as he went and turned off the music

After shutting the radio off, he sat down across from me, Smiling, and his eyes seemingly brighter than I remember, though that could just be a trick of the light. We sat and ate quietly, just enjoying each other's presence, and not really needing to talk, as the silence wasn't awkward, rather, It was comforting

After we finished our food, we both washed the dishes, he put the radio back on, and we'd occasionally sing together as we worked, smiling brightly

After that, he said he had to go do something, but he'd be back… he seemed nervous, so I followed him, secretly…

He was going to see Widowmaker!

They talked for a while, he didn't make any moves to release her, he actually seemed to be trying to convince her of something… I waited until he left to ask her myself

As I approached, her, She stirred, and sat up "came to laugh?"

"No, I want to know what he was talking to you about."

"Oh, Zeus?"

"Yes, him."

"Trying to convince me to join your silly group of heroes, saying that it's not too late… He's wrong, It is too late."

I frowned "he owed you something, didn't he?"

"How?"

"Random guess, You helped him escape?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"He was a better sniper, we'd had a sniper duel. I lost, and honored my terms, but he feels as though he owes me something"

"Well, I do too, since if he didn't escape, I wouldn't have met him."

As she looked up at me and studied my face "you love him…"

"yes."

"That is good… at least someone has a chance at happiness… Just don't waste it…"

"Listen… Amelie…"

"Widowmaker" she corrected me

"Sorry, Widowmaker, you've got a chance here, happiness isn't impossible, not for anyone." I said, trying to convince her to cheer up, so at least she'd not be completely miserable

"Why would you help me?"

"Cuz, the world could always use more heroes."

"I'm no hero."

"Maybe not yet, but you could be."

"Impossible, I've done too much wrong, and nothing of Amelie is left in here" she said, pointing to her head

"Then Amelie isn't the hero, Widowmaker is."

"But…"

"No buts, and no feeling sorry for yourself, it's time for a change…"

"What if I can't?"

"You can, trust me." I said, turning away, just to see a pair of golden eyes watching from the shadows "you can come out now love"

As Karkarius walked forwards, he kissed my cheek, then asked "why'd you follow me?"

"You looked nervous, I wanted to help"

Amelie- sorry, Widowmaker watched us silently, seemingly jealous, of either me, or him, or possibly both… if she's jealous of me… well… let's not go there…

"So, Widowmaker, care to make a difference? Ditch Talon for Overwatch?"

"I… No… Maybe someday… but not today… I must think…"

"We'll leave you to it" I said, taking Karkarius' hand as we walked out.

We walked around the facility for a while, just smiling, holding hands, and talking about whatever came to mind, at one point we got onto the subject of starting a family

"So, you'd like kids then?" I asked him, secretly hoping for a yes, as I'd always wanted to have kids

"Yeah, I mean, not while this whole, Talon issue is at hand, but definitely after, when the world is a safer place"

"I'd imagine that Mercy'd want to be the godmother…"

He laughed, saying "well, she'd definitely be a good choice, since she'd be around for a while"

Laughing, "yeah, she'd definitely be able to fix any problems with their health, god forbid they need it…"

"Maybe… Someday… We could try…"

"Yeah, I'd like that…" I said, kissing him

Breaking the kiss after a moment, he pulled something out of his pocket, a necklace… It seemed to be a smaller version of my accelerator, the glowing rings spinning within the steel frame.

"I made you something" he said, offering to put it on me

As I moved so that he could put the necklace on, I said, "I'm assuming that it's more than just a necklace, judging by the look on your face"

"Yep, It's a micro accelerator, It should work with the anchors I made, so that you can at least blink when your main accelerator is on cooldown, so that should help out"

As I hugged him, I smiled "thanks Love, I'd be hopelessly lost without you..."

"Nah, you're smart, you'd be fine" he said, smiling

"Well, I'd be sad, that's for sure"

"Eh, probably" he said shrugging, trying not to smirk

Playfully slapping his shoulder, I said "you're not supposed to agree with that!" laughing

We walked for a few more hours, just talking, and enjoying each other's company.

We ran into Genji, his armor surprising me for a moment, he must've gotten it painted, or something, we chatted for a while, then he left, saying that he had some business to attend to.

Finally, we got back to our room, since Karkarius has started sleeping in my room, and we talked a bit more, until we fell asleep.

It was a perfect day…

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! Sorry about the lack of dialogue with Genji, I don't know his character very well, and I'm not sure how to write his personality, whereas I know both Karkarius' and Tracer's very well.**

 **Anyways, I need those OC submissions, so that I can start introducing more Projects**

 **And as per usual, Reviews and PMs are welcome**

 **Stay Shiny Everyone!**


	8. Ch 8, Love and War

**AN: As promised, the full chapter, I didn't sleep last night, so apologies for any errors that I miss.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter.**

 **I own nothing, as per usual.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 10 A.M. CET**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

You know, I could really get used to having Lena curled up against me as we sleep… it's comforting, and it makes me feel safe, almost like the world outside doesn't exist anymore…

Unfortunately, we had work to do, so, as I got up, trying not to disturb Lena, I went and grabbed a clean outfit from my room, then got a shower.

* * *

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

What the? Where'd my pillow go? I mean… my boyfriend…. Who doubles as a pillow…

As I looked around, I heard my door open, it was Karkarius, he must've just gotten out of the shower, as his hair was still a little wet, though… apparently… I wasn't wearing much… just an overly large shirt, and my knickers… wait… SHIT!

Blushing brightly as I blinked into my bedroom, I quickly got dressed, throwing on a bra, and some shorts, as well as finding a more fitting shirt.

After speedily getting dressed, I walked out of my bedroom, just to find that Karkarius was sitting on the couch, grinning mischievously.

"don't even think about it Love." I said, trying not to smile, as I knew what he was thinking

"But it was so shocking"

Groaning, I said "dammit."

He laughed, then came over to me, whispering into my ear, almost seductively "well, it was quite the sight…"

Blushing madly, I said "well… maybe… someday?" it sounded more like a question, than a statement… weird… I'd meant it as a statement… What the hell is this man doing to me?

Smiling, he pulled away "I'm gonna leave that up to you, since I don't wanna be that guy, and rush this… I'm happy if you're happy" he said, kissing me afterwards

I'm not entirely sure how long we stood there, kissing, but it was enough that I ran out of breath…

"maybe… sooner, rather than later…" I said, catching my breath

"well, we've got another mission today, and in about half an hour, so let's wait till we get back… ok?" he said, smiling

"Definitely…"

* * *

 **A half-hour, and some coffee, later…**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

I'm just ready to get this mission over with… I've got a date… well… more like… what's the word… Whatever you'd call it, I've got one with Lena.

As I got ready to go, I picked up something I'd found this morning in my room, a black glass facemask, yet it folded and unfolded so that it could hide my face at my discretion… the more interesting thing about it was the overlay on the interior, it had a HUD showing me anything I could need to know about conditions in the field… wind speed, humidity, as well as a radar, and a GPS map. It had it's own radar jammer too, but that's less important, I doubt that Talon has these, let alone enough to provide to all their soldiers.

 **(Picture the R.I.G. from Dead Space, and how the helmet folds out, That's how his facemask unfolds, it's a RIG but without the spinal piece.)**

It should come in handy when I'm using my rifle, or mapping a route for an escape, or an advance. Either way, it's useful.

Putting on the mask, and having it retract, as I won't need it until we hit the deployment zone, I walked into the hangar, Lena, Pharah, Mercy, and our two new arrivals, Mcree, and Genji. The six of us got into the plane, strapped in, and this time, Lena didn't fly, she sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder, I think she was nervous… I know I was…

"Am I the leader again?" I asked the other 5

Tracer, Pharah, and Mercy said yes, Mcree looked me over, almost as though he were looking for weaknesses… Finally, He nodded, saying "you'll do kid. Just don't get us killed"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mcree, Genji?"

"You have the agreement of the others, why should my vote count?"

"I'd just like to know, if that's alright…"

"Yes, I elect you as Leader."

"Thanks guys, I won't let you down"

As the plane switched to VTOL mode, and hovered above the drop point, I'd already gone through at least 100 plans, but that's not important yet.

As my mask slid into place, I dropped out of the plane, using my wings to stop myself before I hit the ground, then landing softly, and pulled my railgun out, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Tracer came next, followed by Pharah, Genji, Mcree, and Mercy, the 5 of them taking position in cover, as I picked the plan I'd felt would work better.

"Alright guys, Tracer, You and Genji Are the scouts, as you both have a blink type ability, and are definitely faster than the rest of us, Mercy, you, Mcree and Pharah are going to be taking the middle, I will be following you guys, but I'm gonna be in the shadows, keeping an eye out for Reaper. Everybody good with this?"

As they all nodded their agreement, we headed out, Tracer was the first to find the two from last time, but she wasn't spotted, so we knew their locations, and the rest of us closed in, I took aim at the big one's head, debating just killing him, but the look on Lena's face… I changed my target to a non-vital organ, such as his knee…

Opening the comms to the rest of the team, I said "alright guys, rush them on my signal, or rather, when the big one drops to one knee… Actually… Pharah, When I fire, fire your rockets at the big one, Mcree, and Tracer, You take care of the thin one, Genji and Mercy, you two hang back, we want to keep some surprises, just in case."

As everyone moved into position, I took aim at the big one's knee, opening my comms again, I gave a countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"FIRE!"

Firing my rifle, just as Pharah fired her rockets, We easily knocked out the big one, Tracer and Mcree had the thin one covered, as he'd basically surrendered when the big guy fell down.

"I SURRENDER!" he yelled, putting his hands above his head

As I walked out of the shadows, I kept my facemask up, for dramatic effect, and this guy didn't need to see my face.

"That's nice. Now, where's Reaper?" I asked, staring him down

"He's in the lab, just don't kill me!"

"Pfft… Coward" I knocked him out with a quick jolt of energy, then tied him up, as well as the big guy, so that Mercy could fix the hole in his knee.

"So, It would appear that Talon has a lab around here… I wonder… Nevermind, let's get going"

I pulled the map to the lab off of the thin one, as Lena came over to me "were you really gonna kill him?" she asked, referring to the big one

"I… I probably would've, yes… but…" I said, struggling to find the right words

"Luv…" she said, hugging me "I understand, as the leader, you must make decisions, and you must place value on lives, enemies, or your team's, but you decided to make them equal in the end... "

"Yeah…"

"Mercy'll patch him up, he won't be walking for a while, but I'd imagine that that's the better of the two options." she said, breaking the hug, then kissing me, before she blinked away to help the others.

I sat there for a moment, debating whether it was the right choice for me to join Overwatch…

Though… if I didn't I'd never have met Lena, so yeah, it was the right choice.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it!**

 **Chapter 8 Is done, I'm splitting the mission into two parts, this one, which is mainly Karkarius' POV, and next chapter, which will be from Tracer's POV.**

 **Chapter 10 will contain the LEMON, so you guys have that to look forward to.**

 **I'm officially going to start posting every other day, I'll be writing every day, but I'll only post every other day, so that I have a backlog of chapters, so that if I can't write a chapter one day, I'll have a prewritten one to be published. As it is, I write these chapters, then post them immediately, but yeah, imma start posting every other day.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Stay Shiny Everyone!**


	9. Ch 9, OH MY

**AN: So yeah, I'm writing. Probably gonna start posting every other day after this Friday, or after chapter 10, since after the lemon is when I plan to start the main arc for Project Olympus, and related stuff. So yeah, here goes.**

 **Oh, and I've actually had sleep this time, so I shouldn't make as many errors, if any.**

 **OC submissions are still open until Friday, and possibly later than that, depending on the poll results.**

 **Speaking of which, I forgot to put it onto my profile yesterday, so apologies for that, it's up there now.**

 **As per usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Somewhere near King's Row 11:15 A.M. GMT**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

I just realized how close we are to where I met Karkarius… Maybe after the mission we can catch a movie or something… wait... no, we've got _stuff_ to do… As I stared off into space with what must've been a quite comical look on my face, I was shaken out of my thoughts by Mcree, who asked about Karkarius, and where I found him.

"Actually, It was at the Mondatta thing, he's the one who warned me to save him, as he chased after Widowmaker."

"And you're sure he's one of the good guys?"

"Yes. I trust him with my life."

"You're also bonkers about him, so that doesn't mean much"

"OI! You don't get to judge him!"

"Calm down, I'm not judging him, I'm just being careful, since Talon is responsible for his enhancement, I wonder what else they did to him…"

"The mind wipe process is electricity based, and didn't work on him. We've got the files to prove it."

"Who says that Talon didn't plant them?"

"They led here, which judging by the fact that Reaper wasn't prepared for all of us last time, means that it wasn't a trap, and that we've got the upper hand for a moment. Widowmaker might even defect to us, so I doubt it's a trap."

"Can't be too careful, just sayin" he said, walking off, and leaving me with more doubts in my head than I'd like.

Muttering to myself "dammit Mcree…" I stood up, and walked over to Mercy, who was cleaning up her medic's tools, having stitched Roadhog's knee, and used her tech to heal the hole, miraculously.

"Mercy… You trust Karkarius, right?"

"Of course, why?"

"Mcree said something that made me doubt him…"

"Oh dear, what did he say?"

"He mentioned that Talon could've easily just created those documents to fool us into thinking that Karkarius was actually free of them, rather than a puppet…"

"Lena… He loves you, without a doubt… He'd never lie to you, not even if his life depended on it."

"Yeah... but-"

"No buts, He loves you, end of story."

"Thanks Ange" I said, hugging her.

"I'm off to scout ahead, keep everyone alive for me, would you?"

Laughing, she replied "Of course, be safe"

"Me? Safe? Nah, I'm gonna wing it!" I said, blinking away

* * *

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

As I watched Lena blink away, I looked back at the map I'd copied, and given to her, making sure that I knew the way to the lab as well, then I dropped down, handing pharah a copy.

"Alright. Mcree, Genji, and Mercy. You three are going to stick behind the rest of us, and bring up the rear, we'll stash these two somewhere safe, then retrieve them later, as our first priority is containing the other Projects, Hopefully we won't run into any others, preferably not Theia…" I said, shuddering

"Anyways, Let's do this!"

Calling Lena on a private channel, I said "hey, Find it yet?"

"Yeah, am I to hold position?"

"Yeah, we're on our way, we're dropping Roadhog and Junkrat off, they shouldn't cause too much trouble."

"Alrighty then Love, see you soon!"

As she hung up, I wondered how I'd met her, through pure coincidence, not too far from where I was standing. Life's a strange thing…

"Alright guys, Tracer's found the lab, and is in position. It's up to us now."

As the rest of the team readied themselves, I mapped the fastest route to Tracer's location, memorized it, and once the rest of the team was ready, I started us on the route.

"Alright guys, Tracer didn't run into any trouble on her way through, but that doesn't mean that we won't, so eyes peeled."

Pharah spoke up "what's the plan when we get inside the lab?"

"That… Is a good question. It depends on what we find."

"And if it's an entire squad of Talon soldiers?"

"Then we fight. We have more firepower than them."

"And if it's more Projects?"

"We run, If they're against us. If they'll join us, I'll set about looking for the mind wipe room, as we'll need to reverse engineer it, and make it do the opposite of it's original purpose, as it didn't erase the memories completely, it actually just blocks them off, and makes them inaccessible to the subject."

"How'd you know that?" Mcree asked

"Well, after I escaped, I'd realized that I'd had missing memories. The mind wipe wasn't as effective as it should've been, but it partially locked some of my memories. I've since then gotten them back. So, I'm only assuming that that's the case, if I'm wrong… Well, let's just hope I'm not wrong."

As we arrived at Lena's location, and got into position, I watched the entrance, It seemed vacant, but then again, so was most of this area. Probably a result of Talon's meddling.

Once we were all ready to go, we took our positions, and got started, Pharah and Mcree took lead, securing our entrance, and escape, if need be.

Genji and Tracer came in behind them, followed by Mercy and myself.

After we all got inside, we were surprised at how quiet it was. It was almost silent, even to me, with my enhanced senses.

"Strange…"

"Yeah…"

"C'mon, let's find Reaper and get out of here. Tracer, Genji, scout ahead, Mcree, Pharah, you two stand guard here, Mercy, you're with me, I might need your help if we find any Projects in stasis."

As everybody set about following orders, Mercy and I headed off towards the File room

"Why here?" Mercy asked

"I need to know what Projects are here, and where they're at"

"Ah, Ok."

"Can you start with those files there? I'll start over here"

"Ja, will do."

"Thanks Mercy"

"No problem"

After a few minutes of searching, Genji radioed "guys, we've found something, Zeus, you'll want to see this immediately."

"On our way, Mcree, Pharah, change of plans. We're moving farther in"

As Mercy and I started to leave, she handed me a file "You might hide this from the others, I don't think they'd like to see this"

As I looked down, I read the Project name: Rhea.

"Rhea… Mother of Zeus?"

"More specifically, your mother."

"Shit."

"Yes… It would seem that Talon's been around for a while. Definitely longer than we'd originally thought."

"Alright let's go, the other's found something" I said, putting the file into my jacket

When we met up with the others, we were in a hallway, outside a door labeled: 'Project Containment"

"Well then, we're in the right place." Mcree was talking, as Mercy and I arrived

"Yeah, Zeus?" Pharah said, upon seeing me

"..." I was speechless for a moment "well… This isn't what I'd had in mind."

"We figured that you'd want to go first"

"Yeah, Tracer and I will go in first, the rest of you stay out here."

"Got it"

As Lena and I stepped inside, I put away my rifle, I'd use my talons if need be.

"Love?"

"I'm fine Lena, just a bit surprised."

"You're not _shocked_?"

"Dammit. I had that coming, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"C'mon, no time to waste, let's see who's home."

As we looked around, we found a few empty cages, labeled Posiedon, Ares, Theia, and Hades, but that one seemed to have been detonated. We found Projects Apollo and Artemis as well, though… They weren't themselves, as they took up their bows, and aimed at us

"Leo! Lyn! It's Me!"

They tilted their heads, slightly lowering their bows

"You're not Talon…?" Leo asked, puzzled

"No, I escaped." I said, walking closer, my mask folding away, as I pulled my hood down

"Karkarius?" Lyn said, puzzled

"The one and only"

As Lyn hugged me, Lena stepped forwards into the light

As Lyn pulled away, she looked over at Tracer "OH MY GOD IT'S TRACER! LEO IT'S TRACER!" Lyn always looked up to Tracer, she was her favorite of the entire Overwatch crew.

Lena chuckled "C'mon you two, we've got to get out of here."

"We've got to find Reaper first, though…"

Leo spoke up "He ran that way" he said, pointing towards the door opposite the one that Lena and I came in through "The others were mind wiped successfully, but we weren't. The machine broke after you escaped a few days ago. After your escape, Robyn and the others left with one of the Talon Leaders yesterday."

"Shit. So Samantha and Garret?" I asked

"Gone, well… locked away inside the new versions, Amphitrite, and War."

"Shit, that's gonna be fun to deal with."

"Well, Reaper hasn't left yet, He ran through here and released us, hoping that we'd kill you, but we're not that stupid."

"Alright you two get the others, Tracer and I will go on ahead."

"Got it. You leading?"

"Yea"

"Remember when we were kids?"

"Playing war games? Yeah."

"This is gonna be like that…"

"No deaths? Hopefully"

As Leo and Lyn went off to collect the others, Lena and I advanced into the next room, where Reaper was waiting "Hello Zeus, Tracer."

"Thanatos. Surrender already?"

"Of course not. I don't get paid to surrender."

"Oh, is that what motivates you now?"

"It's surely not justice."

"How disappointing."

"Yes, Very." He said, pulling his pistols and trying to shoot us, as an arrow ended up knocking it away, and another hit his other one, as Leo and Lyn walked up behind me "well… Looks like you're _really_ outnumbered now." I said, as Mcree, Pharah, Mercy, and Genji walked in behind Leo and Lyn. "surrender yet?"

"Dammit."

"Awww… Is him afraid of failing?" I said, taunting him

As he growled and charged at us, I simply tapped him on the shoulder, channeling enough electricity to knock him out "Night night."

As we tied him up, using some stuff I'd made to be immune to his ability, the 8 of us, 9 if you count the sleeping Reaper, but I don't. The 8 of us returned to where we'd left Roadhog and Junkrat, and they were gone.

"Shit."

"Well, we've got the main objective, as well as a copy of the up to date Talon database."

"But still…" I said, frowning

"We won, just enjoy it."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

We all returned to the plane, Reaper got to sit between Leo and Lyn, as they'd easily be able to restrain him if they worked together.

Upon returning to base, we were greeted by Winston, waiting in the hangar.

Smiling as I had Leo and Lyn bring the now conscious Reaper out of the back of the plane, I walked over to him "Well Winston, we've got two more recruits, Projects Apollo and Artemis."

"And what of the other Projects?"

"Well, we've got Arachne in custody, Thanatos too. Unfortunately The rest of them are already turned over to Talon. I suspect that Hades escaped too though, as his cell was detonated."

"So, other than that news, anything interesting?"

"We've got a more updated version of Talon's Database, more data about me, and My mother."

"Your mother?"

"She was Project Rhea…"

"Oh dear… That means…"

"Yeah, Talon's been around for longer than we'd thought."

"Her temporal sight… that must've been what they needed her for, and they used you as leverage, and when she refused, they turned you into Zeus, labelling her Rhea…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. She's probably alive."

"But…"

"That's the only explanation for it not being noted in her file" I said, handing him the file "and Winston, can you not show this to the others?"

"I suppose, but why?"

"I don't think they'd take it too well…"

"Alright, I'll keep this to myself, anything else?"

"Just tell the others that Tracer and I will be _busy_ in a moment."

"OH. Yeah, can do."

"Thanks big guy" I said, heading to my room to get changed into my off-duty outfit.

Afterwards I headed over to Tracer's room…

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

 **AN: Well… We all know what that means.**

 **Yeah, Some of the other Projects have now been hinted at, as well as the two sibling Projects being fully introduced, I'll do a description of them soon, or I'll put a Doc with their basic looks and info. Either way, I'll go more in depth with them later.**

 **Reviews and PMs welcome, as per usual.**

 **As promised, the next chapter will contain lemony goodness, hopefully it will be good, though it will be my first time writing something like that as both characters, so yeah…**

 **Anyways, Stay Shiny Everyone!**


	10. Ch 10, Shot through the Heart

**AN: Yeah. No Lemon. Sorry guys.**

 **I just couldn't get it written, and what I had written. well. I didn't like it.**

 **So, from now on, no lemons, sorry. But I will start using implied style, so that if somebody who's a better writer than me at that kind of thing wants to, they can write the lemons, but I just can't.**

 **But yeah. I'M INTRODUCING ANOTHER PROJECT! As in she'll actually show up, not just be mentioned. I'll put her doc up on my page so that you can see her stylings and such.**

 **PROJECT THEIA!**

 **But the fight won't be til next chapter, sorry.**

 **As per usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

I woke up with my wings wrapped around Lena, who was sound asleep.

I don't think I've been happier.

I got up, doing my best not to disturb her sleep, and somehow managed to get out of bed without waking her up.

I took a quick shower, reflecting on the things that brought me here, from my childhood, with my parents, my mother, who'd joined Overwatch to help shape the future, and my father. I actually can't remember much about my father. Hmm… that's unusual.

I was suddenly hit with the realization that my mom was probably still alive, and in Talon's hands.

And to be honest, that pissed me off.

I stepped out of the shower, quickly throwing on some clothes, I didn't bother with a shirt, Lena likes it when I'm not wearing one anyways.

If Talon still had my mother, I'm going to make them pay. And now I've got friends who will make it easier to do so.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I set about making some food, frying up some bacon, and looking for pancake ingredients, as well as some lemon juice.

After a while, I heard Lena moving around in the bedroom, probably getting dressed, as I heard her footsteps come up behind me, her arms suddenly around my waist

"mornin' love"

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Mmmmmmmm… definitely."

"breakfast's almost ready, if you'll go ahead and sit down, I'll bring it to you."

"Oh, what'd you make?"

"Lemon pancakes"

 **(There's your lemon :D )**

"sounds delicious"

"yeah, I made bacon too, figured you'd appreciate that."

I heard a giggle, then she said "you know exactly what I want, as always"

Laughing, "I try."

As I put the last few pieces of bacon onto the plate, and grabbed the plate of pancakes, placing both plates onto the table, as well as a couple of plates for the two of us.

"There we go, lemon pancakes and bacon, not too bad, if I do say so myself."

Before long, all plates were empty, and Lena and I were washing dishes, putting them away.

After a moment, Lena got a shower, while I checked up on our gear, I fixed the clicking from my talons when they deployed.

I did a once over of her accelerator, as well as the anchors I'd made, they seemed to be working fine, I definitely didn't mess around when I made these, they're pretty bullet resistant too.

I heard Lena stepping out of the shower, just as my phone went off. Well, that was quick. New orders already, I was hoping for some peace. As I read the mission brief, I realized it was a hunt. We'd narrowed down where Theia is hiding, myself, Leo, and Lyn were being dispatched to see about bringing her in.

"What's up Love?"

"I've got a mission to go on."

"Just you?"

"Leo and Lyn are accompanying me, we're going after Theia."

"Oh. Please be careful."

"Eh, I'll wing it" I said, grinning

"Just don't get killed. Please?"

"I'll be fine, Leo's got some minor healing abilities"

"Right… Apollo was a god of healing."

"Yep."

Smiling, I kissed her

"I'll be back in no time"

As I left, I did a last minute check of my gear. faceplate, check. Talons, check. Hammer, check.

Walking into the hangar, I was greeted by Leo and Lyn leaning against the plane

"About time, we were getting bored."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's get this over with."

"Where's Tracer?"

"She wasn't assigned this flight" I said, frowning slightly

"Oh. Ok."

"Are you two together, together?"

"Yes Leo, that's why I sleep in her room"

"Oh."

"Alright, if that's all the questions for today, let's get going."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Egypt, in an abandoned city**

 **? POV**

* * *

Ha. They took the bait.

I smiled as the Overwatch plane landed, deploying 3 people, two with bows, and the taller one, their leader, I think, he was holding a large sniper rifle, or at least, that's what it looked like.

I took my position, my own rifle aimed at the leader, waiting on Rinzler's cue to fire.

* * *

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

"Alright guys, callsigns only, no need for real names, as of now, we don't exist."

"But-"

"No buts, Apollo, you and Artemis start moving up, I'll be behind you"

"... Fine."

As the three of us moved further in, the plane took off, it'll stick around, but it's gotta get clear of the warzone, as that's what this place is likely to become.

Before long, we found some obvious clues that Theia had been here, a few faint light trails seemed to lead off towards the building in the city square. It's most definitely a trap.

"Guys, I think we're in the right place, but the bad news is that it's a trap."

"What?"

"The building in the town center, it's where Theia is, but I think that she's waiting for us to blindly stroll in."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, we follow the trails, but we're taking the long way, we're going to follow them backwards, lose the sniper I'd seen when we landed, and then circle back."

"Sniper?"

"Don't look around, we're not supposed to have spotted them."

And then I was looking up at the sky, and something felt wet near my chest.

Huh. That's not normal...

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

* * *

"Shit, Artemis, help me, I'm gonna stabilize him, but we need to get back to base as soon as possible. I can't fix that…"

"Got it"

"Thanks sis, help me carry him, I'm gonna call our ride"

* * *

 **A few minutes later, and a few arrows**

 **Lyn's POV**

* * *

Shit, I hope Kark's gonna be ok… He's like another brother to me.

As we retreated, firing arrows at the rooftop sniper whenever we saw them, we finally got the the boarding ramp, as the copilot helped Leo place Karkarius into a seat, and strapping him in, I backed up onto the plane, my ready.

"We good?"

"Yeah, luckily"

"Good, let's get him back to base, Tracer's gonna be pissed."

"Shit."

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Medbay**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

Oh no. Please don't die. Please…

As I sat there in the room with him, the machines clicking and whirring, as they kept him from dying, until Mercy could get here, I just cried.

"I said be careful dammit…"

I sat in a chair next to the bed, and fell asleep before long, tears still streaming down my face

* * *

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

What the hell? Am I dead?

Everything was white, and I could hear beeping.

Wait… this is the medbay. Shit.

Lifting my head up, I saw Mercy using some of her staff's tech to fix the hole in my chest

"How… How long was I out?"

"Oh, thank god, I was worried I'd lost you"

"How long Mercy"

"A few days."

"Shit. And Lena?"

"Look to your left"

"Oh." I said, seeing Lena asleep in the chair

"How long has she been there?"

"Since you got here."

"Has she even ate anything?"

"Only what Winston brings her, she's been sleeping most of the time."

"Should I wake her up?"

"No, let her rest, can you walk?"

"My legs are fine, so I should be able to."

"Come with me."

"Ok…?" I said, quietly getting out of the bed, my bloodied shirt still on

"Why am I still wearing this shirt?"

"Oh, right. Here" she said, handing me one of my shirts

"Thanks" I said, as I put it on after removing the bloodied and ruined shirt

"You're welcome"

"What's up?"

"Well, we found more info on your lineage"

"Oh?"

"Your mother is indeed alive, and being kept at one of their facilities, titled the Labyrinth?"

"Shit. That's not good."

"And as for your father, we couldn't find anything on him, it was almost as if someone erased him from the records. Strange huh?"

"Yeah, was that it?"

"Yeah, other than that Lena's pregnant."

I damn near fainted

"You serious?"

"Pfft, no, I gotta have some sort of fun around here."

"Not cool Mercy, not cool."

She laughed as she walked away "you might go wake your girlfriend up"

"Oh, she's awake already" I said, as Lena suddenly appeared behind me

"Hello Lena, Miss me?"

"..."

"What?"

"You almost died, you were in a coma for 3 days, and I've been worried sick."

"Sorry…" I said, as she immediately rushed over to hug me

"Of course I missed you, is my point with that."

I smiled a little, leaning down to kiss her

"Well, next time, I get to choose my team, so, you up for another mission?"

"You bet your ass, I need to find the sniper who did that to you"

"Oh, Heartbreaker?"

"Who?"

"The sniper, She goes by Heartbreaker."

"How?"

"Another Project, Aphrodite."

"Huh. interesting."

"Yeah, I'd thought that Aphrodite had failed, but apparently she didn't and was made into Heartbreaker, as a sniper, and I'm assuming that she's their new espionage expert."

"Hmm…"

"Anyways, I'm starving, want some lunch?"

"Definitely."

* * *

 **AN: And that's it. The showdown with Theia will be next chapter.**

 **I was toying with the idea of having Aphrodite, and her be an assassin/spy, using her abilities to basically hypnotize anyone into doing her will, just by speaking. I'll work on a Doc for her as well, but for now, I'm taking a minor Hiatus, as I've got a lot going on, and not much time to write. But anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **As always, Stay Shiny Everyone!**


	11. Ch 11, That Awkward Moment

**AN: So yeah, stuff.**

 **And yes Braiden, I** _ **am**_ **a smartass. :D**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **And I still need 3 more OC submissions, Just use the template that is on my profile, use one of the OC examples if you need to, and then PM me when you're ready to send it.**

 **Prepare yourselves, get some Daft Punk, and get ready…**

 **IT'S TIME FOR DISC WARS!**

 **I own nothing, even though I wish I did.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

So, after getting some food for myself and Lena, We both reported to the briefing room, we were met by Winston, as well as most of the remaining members of Overwatch.

Winston informed me that I would be limited to 8 people, including myself, for this mission.

"Got it, thanks."

Hmm… we're dealing with a sniper… Reinhardt's shielding will come in handy

"Reinhardt, you're up"

He silently walked over to the side, where Lena was already standing

Hmm… who else…

Pharah's rockets might help.

"Pharah, you too"

She saluted me as she took her place next to Reinhardt

"Leo, Lyn, you two are coming"

"aye - aye captain tighpants"

I rolled my eyes as Lyn said that

"And no, I won't buy you a fluffy dress"

 **(If you catch the reference, you get an internet cookie!)**

"Aww…"

"Hmm… two left.

"Mercy, I have a feeling that we'll need your help"

She nodded, standing next to Leo

Hmm… who else.

"May I volunteer?" I heard a voice say, with a french accent

"Widowmaker?"

"Yes."

"Sure, Projects are more powerful when they work together, so yeah, why not."

As Widowmaker went over and stood next to Mercy, I did a quick run-down in my head, as far as what we'd face, and how best to deal with it.

"Alright, that should do it, let's go"

The 8 of us went to the hangar, where a smaller plane than the one we'd normally use was waiting for us, that's strange… that must've been why 76 was adamant about the size of the team, we'll need some space to bring back Theia, and hopefully Aphrodite.

A few hours later, and we were back in the abandoned city, The plane taking off behind us, getting to a safe distance

"Alright, Reinhardt, us your shielding, and stay in front of us, Heartbreaker uses her sniper more often than not, so she'll stick to the rooftops."

Reinhardt got in position, ready to deploy his shield

"Widowmaker, you and I are gonna stick to the back, we're gonna cover the others, snipers only for now, until we get to a more enclosed position, then we switch, got it?"

"Oui, got it"

"Alright, Tracer, you and Pharah flank either side of Reinhardt, Leo and Lyn will be be behind you two"

"Mercy, you stick behind Reinhardt's shield, we don't need to lose either one of our medics"

As everyone took their positions, I pulled my railgun out, watching the rooftops

"Alright, let's go."

We advanced into the city, Reinhardt in the lead, his shield never faltering, we proceeded, until we came across the place where I'd been shot last time

"Alright, here is where I was shot last time, so we're close."

"You were shot?"

"Yeah, let's talk about that later"

About that time, widowmaker reported in: "target spotted, she's seen you all, but not me, should I engage?"

"Negative, maintain concealment, and fire on my mark"

"... fine."

"Hey, you wanted to come, even though I was leading, don't blame me Widowmaker."

"Can you please call me Arachne now? Widowmaker is what Talon branded me, I didn't choose it."

"Oh. sure"

"Thank you"

"Alright guys, Wido- Arachne's got Heartbreaker in her sights, so we have to move fast."

"Reinhardt, see that building there?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's where Heartbreaker is, so we need your shield covering that angle, can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Tracer-" I paused, as I looked around

"Tracer?"

"Oh shit."

"This is Arachne, Tracer has engaged the target, do I engage?"

"No, not at range, move closer, and assist her with your assault rifle, we will be with you shortly"

"Got it"

I turned to the rest of the group "alright everyone, change of plans, let's just wing it"

"So…?"

"Just charge the building"

"Oh, ok"

Everyone took to getting to the rooftop, Myself and Pharah flew up, the others either climbed up the side, or used the interior stairwell.

Soon enough, we had Heartbreaker surrounded

"Alright guys, text Comms only, her voice can convince you to do anything"

"Got it, text comms only"

As we surrounded Heartbreaker, I studied the other's actions, looking for any clue that she'd overtaken them, I didn't see any obvious signs.

"Alright, let's get some duct tape or something, make sure she can't speak."

"Got it" Pharah stepped forwards, procuring some duct tape

"Do I even want to know why you had that?"

"Tracer told me to bring some"

"Oh, ok."

Soon enough, the now muted Heartbreaker was sitting against a wall, duct taped so that she couldn't move

I stepped closer, my facemask folding down into it's retracted position

"Well hello sis"

"Wait… SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!"

"Yeah, I'd assumed that she'd escaped, or been killed, luckily, she wasn't killed."

Everyone gave me puzzled looks

"Alright, Leo, Lyn, you two escort my dear sister here back to the extraction point, and make sure she doesn't escape."

"But what if-"

"We've got it covered, don't worry."

"Fine…"

As the two siblings took my sister with them back to the extraction point, the rest of us advanced towards the town square, where I'm assuming Theia was hiding.

Lena walked up next to me "when did you remember that she was your sister?"

"Just as I was getting shot last time"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would affect how you fought her, I needed you at your best, no holding back."

"But-"

"Hey, It wasn't because I didn't trust you, I trust you with my life, but telling you that might've caused you to hold back."

"..."

I hugged her for a moment "Sorry"

"It's ok… just… don't do something like that again."

"I'll try."

She sighed "well, that's better than nothing."

She returned to her position, as Widowmaker, no, Arachne and I stayed a bit further back.

"So, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, Lily."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

I looked over at her suspiciously, she seemed lost in thought

"Wasn't Aphrodite born from Kronos' blood, as it hit the sea?"

"Yes, why?"

"I doubt the two of you share the same mother."

"Oh, we do."

"Huh?"

"She's my twin sister"

"Oh. well, Talon wasn't very logical with their naming"

"Heh, nor their mind wiping process, as I was mostly immune, it locked my memories, but not my morals."

"So, how'd you manage to capture Reaper?"

"Luck, and assistance from my friends."

"Ah… do you think he'll join us?"

"Pfft, no. he's too stubborn."

"People can change."

"If he does, I'll eat a throwing knife."

"..."

"Yeah yeah, I know, it's a bit harsh, but I just hate the guy"

"You should at least try, you did with me"

"I also owed you, you let me go when I won the sniper challenge."

"I honor my word."

"You didn't have to, is my point, you could have easily beaten me, and returned me to my cell."

"Well…"

"Yeah, I wasn't in complete control of my abilities then, so I could easily have been defeated."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah"

'Huh."

"Oh hey, we're here."

"Hey guys, is it just me, or does this look a bit-"

Reinhardt was interrupted by what sounded like some sort of motorcycle, which promptly flew off of a nearby rooftop, landing in front of us, It's rider wore a black bodysuit, as they got off of the cycle, it collapsed into a baton-like thing, which they put into a loop on their bodysuit.

"Oh shit."

"Theia."

I heard what sounded like growling, emanating from Theia, but that makes no sense, she wasn't mute…

"Guys, get ready, this is gonna be one hell of a fight."

Sure enough, she darted forwards, pulling her twin kama from who knows where, and slashing at us, the weapons leaving behind trails of light as they swung through the air.

"Tracer, you're a bit more mobile than her, use that to your advantage, Reinhardt, keep up your shield, Pharah, rockets are probably just gonna annoy her, so use whatever you can to stop her"

"Mercy, stick behind Arachne, I'm gonna use my Talons."

"Arachne, use your grapple to get a vantage point, and use your optics to find a weak spot, she's gotta have one."

I charged in, putting my railgun away as I deployed my talons

"Alright Robyn, you wanted me, well here I am."

She turned to face me with a growl

"You know, you're a lot less friendly than I remember." I said, trying to strike her with my claws, though she easily dodged, slashing at me with her kama

This pattern continued for a while, I'd swing, she'd dodge, then counterattack. The others tried to help, but they just couldn't get a window to attack, without injuring me too

"Arachne, please tell me you've got something for me" I said, bleeding from the large amount of cuts that Robyn had given me

"She seems to leave her left side exposed when she moves to counter, I'd recommend using that"

"Thanks"

I made a move as if I were slashing, she dodged pre-emptively, moving to counter, I immediately took the opportunity, slashing at her left side, and connecting, my talons channeling electricity through her suit.

She fell to her knees, looking up at me, her helmet cracked from the energy, as I saw her bright blue eyes

"Hello Robyn."

I pulled off her helmet, revealing her hair, in a ponytail, probably because it's normally down to her back

"So…" she said finally

"Oh, you can speak?"

"The suit turns anything I say into that growling noise, something about intimidation and the like"

"So, you surrender?"

"Sure, why not, truth be told I was faking it, the mind wipe didn't really work on me, I just had to fake it, because I really didn't want to go through it again."

"How can I trust you though?"

"Ok, something I'd only remember if the process didn't work?"

"Sure."

"How about that you were my first."

"... yep it didn't work."

Lena came over to me "she was your what."

"Oh…" well shit. This is gonna be awkward.

"She was my first girlfriend… and… yeah."

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'd had no reason to"

"...ok, but still…"

"Sorry, when we get back, I'll explain as much as I can remember, nothing omitted, I promise."

"...You'd better."

Robyn piped up "well, are we leaving or what?"

"Yeah, c'mon" I said, offering her my hand

"Thanks"

"No problem"

After a few hours, the 10 of us were back at the base, Winston and 76 were interrogating Robyn, and Leo and Lyn took Lily to the cells, Arachne found herself a room, and Lena and I got cleaned up, after we returned to her room.

"So, no more secrets."

"Alright, where should I start?"

"The beginning, leave out what I already know."

"Ok, so, let's start with my mom, she's not dead. Talon has her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's Project Rhea."

"Rhea, mother of Zeus."

"Yep."

"Ok, keep going"

We talked for hours, about the Labyrinth, it's AI, MINOTAUR, and the failed projects… The abominations.

"They dump all of the failures into the Labyrinth, rather than killing them. I have no idea why, but they threw my mother down there too."

"Where is the Labyrinth?"

"That's what I'm hoping Robyn can tell us, because I don't know."

"Hmm…"

"Anything else?"

"Other than not knowing who my father is, nope."

"And your sister?"

"Oh, Lily. she's my twin sister"

"How close were you two, before the Project?"

"We were really close, we used to cause so much trouble… until she went missing."

"Talon?"

"Yeah, that picture of my mom holding me? It was a few weeks after Lily had been kidnapped."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

We talked for a while longer, before getting some food, and heading to bed.

Tomorrow is a new day, and with it comes new possibilities.

Let's just hope they're good possibilities.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it for chapter 11!**

 **SOME MAJOR PLOT BOMBS WERE DROPPED!**

 **So yeah, I'll make Lily's doc soon, probably after I finish Lyn's**

 **Reviews, PMs, and OC submissions welcome, and as usual,**

 **Stay shiny!**


	12. Ch 12, SNOWBALL FIGHT!

**AN: heyo! I'm back, apologies for the delay, but I've just started my Junior year, so life is pretty chaotic at the moment, leaving me little time to write.**

 **But yeah, I'll probably start posting on the weekends, if I don't update for a while, don't worry, I'm not going to abandon the story, I've got a lot of plot ideas, which will be covered soon.**

 **But anyways, on with the story.**

 **I own nothing, as per usual.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 9:00 A.M. CET**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since we captured my sister, and recruited Robyn. It's been mostly quiet, with a few missions here and there, but overall, I can't complain.

Lena and I have been trying to convert my sister to Overwatch, but I doubt she will…

You see, while yes, my sister and I were close, that ended after she was kidnapped…

The mindwipe made her a heartless assassin, nothing like the caring sister that I remember.

Arachne has been hanging out with the other members of Overwatch, and Reaper is still pissed that we beat him.

Today we got a call to head to the boreal forest region of Canada, something about a figure made of shadows.

My money is on Project Nyx, but from my understanding, the original died. Though something about those serums doesn't sit right with me… where did they get them?

Anyways, myself, Lena, Mercy, Robyn, and the Twins are heading to the boreal forests, so that we can hopefully convince her to help.

Or fight, whichever way it goes, we're ready.

* * *

 **Boreal forests, Canada**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

Holy shite I hate the cold…

I had to pretty much cling to Karkarius, just to stay warm. Not that he minded.

Once we landed, the plane stayed, in case we needed somewhere moderately warmer than the surrounding area.

The twins and Mercy stayed behind, to cover the landing site.

The rest of us set about to find Nyx.

It took us about an hour of walking, but we found a small hut. Well, Karkarius found it, but I digress. We cautiously approached the small hut, our weapons put away, so as not to spook the inhabitant, or inhabitants.

Karkarius decided to knock, his facemask off, and his hood down.

* * *

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

I knocked on the door, hoping to find someone friendly.

Of course, I hadn't thought about the possibility of a strange looking woman knocking the door open, and aiming an arrow at my chest

"who are you."

"I'm a friend, I'm not here to hurt you"

"then why are you armed?"

"it's the wilderness, I'm not about to go unarmed into the wilderness"

"fair point."

"you got a name?"

"..."

"I'm Karkarius, most call me Zeus though."

She looked startled when I said that

"you're one of them… come to take me back, aren't you?" she said, drawing her arrow back further

"no, I escaped them too, and joined Overwatch, the good guys…"

"why should I believe you?"

"Because, I could've easily just blown up the hut, but I knocked."

"so?"

"also, I plan to go cause more trouble for Talon, and I could use all the help I can get."

"hmm… I'm not sure, leave me for a few days, I must think."

"got it, c'mon guys, let's get back to the plane, it's a good thing we brought supplies to make camp."

* * *

 **A few hours later, at the makeshift camp**

 **Tracer's POV**

* * *

So, the twins gathered some firewood, Robyn got water, by using her light trails to channel some water from a nearby stream into a small crater tht we made using some explosives. We lined the crater with some waterproof tarp, so that the water wasn't muddy.

Shortly after we got a fire going, we set up tents, Karkarius and I shared one, the twins shared another, as well as Mercy and Robyn sharing one.

Each of us took different watches, just in case, Karkarius took one of the middle watches, and I took the last watch.

It was mostly uneventful, a few animals came by, curious, but they scattered whenever someone moved.

When I saw the sun rising, I set about waking up the others, and grabbed some food from the plane, getting enough for everyone

We ate our breakfast in silence, admiring the beauty around us.

We left that woman with simple map that showed our landing site, so that if she so desired, she could find us.

It started to snow, and I had a most mischievous idea.

Grabbing up a handful of snow, and shaping it into a ball, I hurled it at Karkarius, then blinked somewhere else, hiding behind a tree.

I heard a loud "the fuck?!"

I stood giggling behind the tree, trying to restrain myself so that I didn't alert him to my position.

It didn't work apparently, as a large chunk of snow crashed onto the top of my head

"gotcha!"

Laughing still, I blinked away, grabbing more snow, and readying myself to throw my frozen projectile.

The snowball fight lasted for a few hours, with the others joining in.

After we all got as dried off as we could, we huddled around the fire, so as to stay warm.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

A few hours after our snowball fight, Nyx showed up, her bow slung across her back

"I will join you, I suppose."

"excellent. You got a name?"

"my name is Aleesia."

"well Aleesia, welcome to Overwatch."

"thank you."

A few hours later, and we were headed back to Watchpoint Gibraltar.

All things considered, this was more of a vacation than a mission.

Eh, I suspect we'll have some action here soon.

* * *

 **AN: there we go, chapter 12, Introducing Project Nyx, submitted by Psykotic101**

 **I am still in need of ocs for projects Hermes, Demeter, and Athena, so oc submissions are still open.**

 **Anyways, reviews and pms are welcome.**

 **As per usual, stay shiny!**


	13. Ch 13, Peace and Boredom

**AN: aaand I'm back. I'm seriously sorry about the delays between chapters, but unfortunately I've not found a way to avoid them, so it seems as though chapter posting will be a bit erratic during my school year.**

 **Anyways, this'll be a kinda fluffy chapter, possibly hinting at some future plot points.**

 **But anyways, on with the story**

 **As per usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

Well, another day, another problem. This time it's an argument between Fareeha and Arachne.

"I swear, you're cheating!"

"non, I am not." Arachne replied, ever so calm

"there is no way you could consistently headshot me, every time I poke my head out, unless you're screen watching!"

They were playing a multiplayer split screen shooter.

In our defense, Talon had been quiet for a while, and we haven't had a mission for about a week, so we'd basically sat around and kept ourselves busy. Lena and I watched movies, and sparred.

The others… well… they don't do so well when they get bored.

"Kark… you should help them. Or at least stop them." a voice behind me said, unmistakably Lena's

"eh, I kinda want to see where this goes."

"Kark…"

"Fine, I'll talk to them." I said with a sigh

As I walked over to them, I thought back to how I even made it here, with Lena, and joining Overwatch. I've been incredibly lucky so far.

"c'mon you two, cut it out, if you can't play together without shouting and arguing, then you shouldn't be playing at all."

"who made you the boss?" was Fareeha's immediate, and angry, response

"who's kept a consistent record of no losses, on each mission?"

"not counting the time you got shot by your sister?"

"..."

"ok, ok, we'll calm down, right Arachne?"

"fine." she seemed like something else was bothering her. Part of me wants to ask, the other part says that aggravating the French woman would be a bad idea.

"thanks you two, I'm sure we'll have a mission soon."

"here's hoping, I'm bored out of my mind"

Leaving the two to their game, I walked back over to Lena, she wasn't wearing her accelerator, just her anchors and the necklace. Well, some normal clothes well, but then again…

Shaking myself from that train of thought, I leaned against the wall beside her, smiling.

She sighed, "all this peace is boring, don't you agree luv?"

"while yeah, it's boring, it's also our end goal, right?"

"true, true. But that doesn't mean it can't be boring"

I chuckled "well, for some, the peace is relaxing, and a welcome change"

"but for the rest of us, it's just the calm before the storm."

"well, I believe we've got Talon on the run for now, we've got 6 Projects on our side, as well as 2 more in our custody."

"but there's still others unaccounted for, not to mention we don't know where your mother is."

"yeah, but we're working on that, Reaper and Lily can't hold out forever, as well as the info we've collected over the course of the last two month"

She sighed again "I just want the war to be over…"

I hugged her, pulling her close "me too… me too…"

* * *

 **?'s POV (H)**

 **Somewhere near Watchpoint: Grand Mesa**

* * *

For fucks sake! Not a damn piece of technology for me to use!

It's been months since my escape from that fucking lab, and I can't find shit on Overwatch, much less where their base is.

If I am gonna find her, I have to find Overwatch.

* * *

 **?'s POV (P)**

 **Somewhere on the coast of the Atlantic ocean**

* * *

Fuck. Talon is gonna be pissed to hear that we lost Hades again. I almost had him too!

The fucker just keeps getting away.

Sighing, I picked up my trident and walked down the beach. I don't remember why I joined talon, much less where I'm from, but I know that I love the ocean.

* * *

 **Aleesia's POV**

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

* * *

Bloody Overwatch, and their bloody war. All I want is some peace and quiet in my forest, but nooooo, if you join us you can get some revenge on Talon, and then you can be left alone.

Sighing, I flopped onto my bed, exhausted from the training I'd done with Hanzo that morning.

He kept being surprised with my style of archery,which differs greatly from his.

Where he keeps his bow vertical, most of the time, I do not, though I'm usually trying to be stealthy, and standing up to aim is kind of obvious.

Although, his style definitely has some advantages over mine.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter, sorry again for the delays, I've got a lot on my plate right now, but I'll keep trying to upload new chapters whenever possible.**

 **As per usual, reviews, pms, and oc submissions are welcome**

 **Stay Shiny Everyone!**


	14. Ch 14, Old Wounds, New Info

**AN: EYYYYY! Long time no see eh? Sorry bout that, but hey! I'm back, with another chapter of Project Zeus. I'll also be posting chapters of my new RWBY stories today, so feel free to check those out if you want to see how the original version of Karkarius is, that, or read my profile XD.**

 **As per usual, I own nothing**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

 **Karkarius' POV**

* * *

Gah, all this inaction is killing me… maybe i should go pay some of the Talon bases we know about a visit. Nah, the others wouldn't like that too much. I wonder if 76 will help me? He has something of a personal vendetta against Talon's operatives… though, his last sighting was somewhere in egypt, near the vicinity of the 'shrike' as the authorities are calling them. Perhaps i'll take a flight out to there, do some investigating.

Grabbing my gear, and throwing on my robes, I headed out, leaving a note where Lena would find it, hopefully she won't be too upset…

* * *

 **Egypt, Last known location of the vigilante known as Soldier:76.**

 **Sometime in the afternoon**

* * *

After landing, I glanced around, double and triple checking my concealed weapons, I'd left behind my railgun, opting instead for a small caliber pistol, as well as my talons and throwing knives, needless to say, I'm far from unarmed, especially with my abilities. Once I was satisfied with my gear, I set out on my search for the illusive Soldier:76. Something told me that he knew more about my situation, and me in general. Hopefully he's inclined to share, or else I might have to get creative in my methods of acquiring information.

It took me a few hours to get any worthwhile info on 76's location, ever since his stunt with Los Muertes in Dorado, he's been hard to track, rarely staying in one place long enough to be noticed, however, all the clues lead to here, some rundown temple in Egypt. From what I could find, he's searching for someone, someone who apparently doesn't want to be found.

Eventually, I found myself in what looked to be a camp, for at least two people. So, I set up my own camp nearby, with a clear view of the camp, and waited for it's inhabitants to return.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

* * *

After waiting around for a few hours, my Patience ***** was rewarded, as 76 and another walked into the camp, the other, an aged woman, offered him tea, as she sat down, before her eyes fell on me, don't ask me how she saw me, but she grabbed her rifle, and tried, keyword tried, to shoot me down, thank god I was faster, I dropped down, my hands raised, as I approached, she eyed me wearily, unsure what to do.

"No need to shoot me, I'm not here to try to kill anyone, just here for answers, ones I think a certain Soldier can help with." I said, now within their hearing distance.

"Then why sneak around like that?" the woman spoke, her voice surprising me, she was a native to this place, most assuredly, and she looked familiar…

"Captain Amari?"

She cursed in a language I didn't understand

"How'd you find us Kid?" 76 asked

"Overwatch keeps tabs on you, after the stunt in Dorado."

"Of course they do…"

"Captain Amari, I don't understand, everyone thinks you're dead, but you're here… What about your daughter?"

"Don't you dare bring Fareeha into this!" she spat, rage evident on her face "You know nothing of what I've done for her"

"I do know she misses her mother, she told me herself, and I won't lie to her if she asks where I went."

"Then you won't be leaving."

"You really want to fight me? What would your daughter think? Fighting one of her friends, just to stay in the shadows."

"Both of you, enough." 76 spoke up "Kid, you said you hoped I could answer some questions, i'll answer 3, then you leave, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Start talking."

"Question one, what do you know of a woman named Angelina White?."

He paused "how do you know that name."

"She was my mother."

Ana froze, turning to 76 "Jack… You don't think…"

"Jack? As in _The_ Jack Morrison? Strike Commander of Overwatch?"

He turned to me, removing his visor "not anymore kid, just a soldier now, fighting a war no one remembers."

"But what do you know about my mother?"

"Other than she was my wife?"

"... then you're… my father?" I asked, stunned

"Seems that way kid, just don't expect any hugs or talks about how I'll be there for you."

"Wasn't gonna ask for any of that, I've got a team, a family, they're waiting for me back at base."

"How many know you're here?"

"Tracer."

"Of course, and why is that?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Fair enough kid. Two questions left."

"Alright, what can you tell me about Project Olympus?"

"That they took your mother, and are keeping her in th-"

"Other than that."

"That they seek to make Talon the dominant force in the world, and that they were mostly scattered, after a single project broke free, and started raising hell."

He smirked, almost an approving look, but it was gone just as quick as it came

"Last question kid, then you leave."

"Alright. Will I be able to ask for your help when myself and the others attempt to get into the Labyrinth and free my mother?"

"...Yes. but only when you need it the most. I have my own war to fight, remember?"

"Yeah, thank you… and Captain Amari, anything you wish for me to tell Fareeha?"

She paused "tell her… Tell her that I'll be home soon."

Giving them both a salute, I turned and started to make my way back to the ship "Oh, before I go, have these." I tossed them both a small communication device "should either of you need help, I'll be glad to be of assistance, old soldiers may not quit, but that doesn't mean they can't ask for help."

I thought over what had just happened on my way back to my ride, shrugging as I put the thing on autopilot back to base.

One thing's certain, I was definitely meant to join Overwatch.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap!**

 **Thanks for hanging in there while I was away, and I am truly sorry for the delay. I will do my best to write a chapter a day, and then post at least every other day, but it might turn into once a week.**

 **But, other good news! I have Overwatch now! And i've been delving into the lore even further, something I hadn't thought possible! But I digress.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Stay Shiny Everyone!**

 ***: Didn't she shoot you?**


End file.
